


To Let You Do the Talking

by Graceless_Grace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fever, M/M, Sickfic, klance kinda if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceless_Grace/pseuds/Graceless_Grace
Summary: Lance doesn't feel well, and decides to skip training at Shiro's permission. Keith finds him polishing Blue, and, as usual, gets a little pissy. Luckily for Lance, Keith always comes to his senses, right?





	To Let You Do the Talking

Keith wasn’t one for getting mad easily. Sure, he got heated. He was worked up when people were needlessly stupid, which was always, or when the stupid universe threw something of an equally _stupid_ nature his way. And sure, he could get annoyed, like when Pidge drew on his face while he was napping or basically every time Lance opened his mouth. But he never got _angry_. Not angry, angry. Until now.

3 hours earlier Lance had been excused from training.

Shiro hadn’t been sleeping well and brushed off Lance’s (clearly prepared) speech about why he should be able to sleep in today as opposed to sleeping. He just let him go. That irritated Keith, but no more than that. He just hated laziness, and that trouble maker was probably faking anyway. That’s all. And besides, even if Lance  
did look a little pale this morning, Keith would never in a million years admit he was wrong.

Whatever.

Keith would train extra hard today to get back at Lance for sitting on his ass all day. That way, when Lance decided to get up and train like a paladin _should_ , he would see how much stronger Keith was, especially compared to Lance’s own skills. He was a better shooter than Keith, by a lot, but that was all. Mostly.

* * *

 

2 hours of intense training and a hot shower later left Keith wandering around the castle without a care in the universe. Until he dropped in to check on Red.

The team had done basic sparring and hand-to-hand combat all day, but now Keith had time to kill and figured he could afford a little time to train with Red, one-on-one. Once he got to the lions’ docks, however, he immediately noticed Lance, sitting comfortably, polishing one of Blue’s paws.

It was then that Keith actually began to feel anger boiling beneath his skin.

“What the _hell_ are you doing here?!” Keith didn’t even try to keep his voice calm. Before Lance could even open his mouth to respond, he found himself continuing to rant. “You’re too ‘sick’ to do the most _basic_ of combat training for a few hours, but this shit, this you can do? We’re the paladins of Voltron! We need to be in tip-top shape, we cannot afford slip-ups, or _laziness_. You have a chance here, finally, to redeem all that half-ass work you turned in at the Garrison and this is how you’re choosing to spend your day? Lying to us?! Shiro is so burnt out trying to forge a successful team out of what we’ve got, and you go and… go and… I cant!” Keith raised his hands above his head, turned on his heels, and stormed out. “I can’t even look at you!” he called back to Lance, marching back to his room to cool off.

Once Keith left there was a deathly silence all around, clinging greedily to Lance’s skin, suffocating him. He had told Shiro he didn’t want to train? Why would he do that?

* * *

Lance sat for what felt like hour thinking back to his morning, but everything was hazy; old memories mixed together with hazy new ones that he couldn’t quite place, and nobody in his thoughts had a voice. It was… too much? Almost maybe something like that?

Everything was cloudy and foggy and not quite right, and Lance couldn’t figure out why. Why would he be lazy when he was a defender of the universe?  
Oh, god… was he the weakest link in this chain? No… no he just couldn’t be. This couldn’t be…

As much as Lance teased him, he really respected what Mullet Keith thought. If Keith thought he was a lazy bum then that had to be true! Right?  
Only, Lance didn’t want to be lazy. He wanted to be helpful. He wanted Keith to like him! Even just a little.

“C’mon, La’ce,” he told himself, pushing his arms against Blue in a sad attempt to stand up. “G’tta be helpful-!”

Then he fell back, the world turning black and white and blue before disappearing completely. 

* * *

It was an hour after his outburst before Keith realized he was being a little too harsh. Maybe Lance had been feeling better and wanted to get something good done while there were still a few hours left in the day. Or maybe he was confused or something else. Hell, he could have been sleepwalking for all Keith knew.  
Above everything else, he shouldn’t have been so… horrible. Yeah, there was no dancing around the word, or the truth. Keith was horrible, and now he had to make it right.

He turned the last corner, opened the door, closed his eyes, and called out.

“Lance!” he shouted. “Are you still here?! I’m sorry! You weren’t in your room, so I figured you’d be in… here… Lance?” he took a step inside, then another, eyes open. “Dude, are you in here? Lance?”

Then, he was the lump beside Blue, shaking and breathing heavily.

“Oh, god, Lance!”

His skin was dripping with sweat, his eyes were puffy and screwed shut, breathing harsh, heavy gasps.

“Okay, okay, crap… Fuck, first of all. I let it get this bad?! Why don’t I ever shut my mouth and let you talk to me? Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Keith rambled on, scooping the ill boy into his arms. Normally, the sweat would have bothered him. Now, he wasn’t even registering it was there. Without a second thought, he stood, Lance’s burning cheek against Keith’s shoulder, and ran out of the room, calling:

"Shiro!! Shiro come quick!"

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! Hit me up either on my blog (graceless-fever) or here. ♡  
> Please don't forget to comment if you liked it!


End file.
